robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Slicer
The Slicer is an insectoid Badnik created by Dr. Eggman. This vicious robot is modelled after the praying mantis and is equipped with razor-sharp blades to cut foes down to size. Description The Slicer is modelled on a praying mantis. Its chassis is green and white, with an oval-shaped head sporting large yellow eyes. Its arms end in scythe-like blades which it uses to rend enemies to pieces. It has a large thorax and thin legs that cannot support it, so it moves slowly using the small wheels on its feet to drag itself along the floor. The Slicer's arm blades are detachable and it will use them as projectile weapons. When an enemy is within its sights, the Slicer will raise its arms and fling its blades like boomerangs towards the target. However, the blades don't always come back after being thrown and the Slicer has no way of catching them if they do. Game Appearances Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Slicers appear in the Metropolis Zone and are normally encountered in narrow pathways where it is near impossible to avoid their thrown blades. They move incredibly slowly and can be found either on floors or ceilings. They will throw their blades at the player upon spotting them, but once the blades have been thrown, the Slicers are completely defenceless and can be defeated by any attack. As soon as a Slicer is destroyed, its blades fall out of the air. Sonic Pocket Adventure Slicers also make appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure at the last full Zone, Gigantic Angel Zone. As the Zone resembles of Metropolis Zone, having same Badniks (including Slicer), which behave the same way like in Metropolis Zone. Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I The Slicers appear once again in Sonic the Hedgehog 4's ''Mad Gear Zone, which has an identical design to the Metropolis Zone. This updated model is now capable of walking rather than dragging itself along the floor, but while its foot speed has increased, its attack speed has been reduced as there is a slight delay when it throws its blades. However, after throwing its blades,the Slicer will activate a self-destruct timer, so Sonic must move hastily to destroy it or otherwise just stay clear. ''Sonic Lost World Slicers make another appearance in Sonic Lost World, where they are seen placed individually through the game and they have the same attack pattern from previous games. However, their razor-sharp claws will respawn after throwing once. During the game, it turns out that Badniks, including Slicers, got hijacked by the Deadly Six. In Wii U version of the game, Slicers are first seen at Silent Forest Zone 2 and a single, craftily placed one is seen lurking at the mid-point of Lava Mountain Zone 3. In Nintendo 3DS version of the game, Slicers are seen attacking individually or even on groups. Their attack pattern is identical from Wii U version. They are featured on Silent Forest Zone 2, and Sky Road Zone 1 and 3. Other Appearances Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, the Slicers were among the first generation of Badniks produced by Dr. Robotnik. One appeared as early as in Sonic the Hedgehog #18 to attack a play. During Operation: Clean Sweep, more appeared as sentries guarding the Metropolis Zone. After the timeline was rewritten by the Super Genesis Wave, the Slicers became nearly identical to their game counterparts. Category:Video Game Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:War Machines Category:Eggman Machines Category:Badniks